


sticks and stones

by kittykatepb



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chilaquiles, F/M, Fluff, POV Cassian Andor, POV Jyn Erso, copious usage of the word "queue", jyn and bodhi as adoptive siblings, midnight screening, the first thing your soulmate says to you appears on your body, the leia/han is a background thing, the mildest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatepb/pseuds/kittykatepb
Summary: “All I’m saying is that Han’s soulmate might not be the only--” Bodhi tried to continue, but Jyn abruptly cut him off, regretting not immediately covering up her soulmark when she had rolled out of bed. She tugged her sleeves a bit further down, and Bodhi looked slightly guilty.“Could you not mention The Prick right now?” Jyn asked. “I’m trying to enjoy my coffee.”or: Jyn lives in a world where at age sixteen, if you have a soulmate, the first words your soulmate says to you will appear somewhere on your body. She wouldn't have an issue with this if the first words her soulmate would say to her weren't "I’ve seen worse."Update: Cassian's POV is now available as chapter 2!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A queue is a line. Also, this story takes place in the US. Enjoy!

“Did you buy the tickets yet?” Jyn asked, perching lazily on a kitchen stool. She had only drank one cup of coffee and didn’t quite have the energy to do anything of worth. After her third cup, she would remember herself and put on a shirt with long sleeves, but at the moment, the infuriatingly legible _I’ve seen worse_ was all too visible on her left forearm.

Bodhi, sitting across the counter from her, glanced over from behind his laptop after a triumphant click. “Just did. You can tell Han that his spot is secure, and he won’t have to bribe anyone the day before for a ticket.”

Jyn snorted at the comment, but really, she knew that if it came to that, Han would definitely bribe someone for a ticket to the midnight premiere of the newest Galaxy Wars film. He pretended not to care about anything except for his bar, but Jyn found it telling that said bar was named after the series’s most famous spacecraft, the Century Hawk.

“He can have the ticket as long as he remembers to pay us back,” Jyn replied. She was only half kidding. City living wasn’t cheap.

Bodhi just rolled his eyes. “Have you ever paid for anything that you drink at the Hawk?” Jyn pointedly ignored him, so Bodhi continued on. “Right. That’s what I thought.” She loved him to pieces, but it was sometimes a pain to have such a morally upstanding brother.

“You know, this will be really good.” Bodhi said, refilling both his cup and Jyn’s.

“I know.” Jyn replied. “It’s a Galaxy Wars movie; of course it will be good.”

“I just mean, you know, there will be a lot of cool, like-minded, interesting people there.” Bodhi began, and Jyn didn’t miss the subtle glance at her forearm. “It could be a good place for us, I think.”

“And before you say anything, I don’t just mean you. Han’s soulmate is bound to be at some cinema.” Bodhi reminded her, his tone gentle, like how someone would speak when coaxing a feral cat into a bath.

Jyn sighed and nodded. He was right in that respect. Han’s torso was forever emblazoned with a pretty, yet somehow commanding, script reading _Just shut up and eat your popcorn_. Of course, when the subject of his soulmate was brought up, Han would say that he “didn’t want to be subjected to a life of nagging”, but that didn’t stop him from spending nearly every weekend at the movies and being more obnoxious than usual during the screenings.

“All I’m saying is that Han’s soulmate might not be the only--” Bodhi tried to continue, but Jyn abruptly cut him off, regretting not immediately covering up her soulmark when she had rolled out of bed. She tugged her sleeves a bit further down, and Bodhi looked slightly guilty.

“Could you not mention The Prick right now?” Jyn asked. “I’m trying to enjoy my coffee.”

Jyn assumed Bodhi would drop it, as he nearly always did, but that look of pure determination on his face that she mostly loved now made her brought upon a feeling of dread. “You know what Jyn? Meeting your soulmate might not be the disaster that you imagine. You have no idea what they’re referring to, and likely, it’s completely innocent.”

“That’s really easy for you to say Bodhi.” Jyn said, though it lacked any venom. She was just tired. “I’d much rather have _Do you need a hand?_ than _I’ve seen worse_ as the first thing my soulmate says to me.”

Bodhi’s resolve crumpled at that remark, and he left his stool to give his sister a hug, which she half-grudgingly accepted. Today had turned out to be just like any other day when Bodhi would bring up the soulmark: an innocent remark from Bodhi, anger from Jyn, and then they would pretend like that conversation never happened.

“I won’t mention The Prick again.” Bodhi said, and Jyn smiled, even though she knew that was a lie, because Bodhi didn’t think that her soulmate was a prick at all.

(Sometimes she allowed herself to forget about The Prick and imagine her soulmate. Jyn even had a favorite scenario: she would meet them after a particularly harsh fight, and they would simply look at her newest battle wounds and say, with a sardonic smirk that she would inevitably find appealing, “I’ve seen worse,” and Jyn would reply with twice the sarcasm, “Thanks for the input.”

Jyn only let that scenario play out late at night, and then she would let The Prick take their place again as reality closed in on her, because deep down, she knew that was all that her soulmate could be.

She could never love someone who looked at her and saw her as only something that could be worse than she was, like she was some cheap consolation prize. She would leave The Prick behind before they could have the satisfaction.)

 

* * *

 

“So Han said he would meet us here?” Bodhi asked, and Jyn shrugged.

“That’s what he said, but I have no idea where he is.” Jyn replied as she turned towards Yavin Cinemas. She knew that Han would make it to the actual screening though; ever since they bought the tickets a few weeks ago, he had been talking about the movie non stop.

“Bodhi, I know you want to wait for him, but do you see how many people are rushing in? We need to get in and grab seats. We’ll save one for him.”

Bodhi nodded, the right thing to do shifted in his mind. “Right. Let’s go, then.”

Getting in the building was the easy part; there was a queue for concessions, and just when Jyn was ready to divide and conquer, Bodhi told her that he was going to the bathroom. Great. Han would completely lose it if they didn’t have popcorn, though he would never admit the reason, and despite Jyn’s disdain about her own soulmate, she would never try to sabotage anyone else’s meeting with theirs, so she stood in the queue as Bodhi promised that he would be super quick.

The queue itself was actually rather short; only about four people were in front of her, so she assumed that the whole business would be done quickly and she could snag some nice seats. However, Jyn didn’t factor into this assumption that the man currently being helped would be the most irritating person in existence.

He insisted on actually tasting multiple types of popcorn, and the shrimpy looking concession guy let him get away with it! He must have been taught that nonsensical saying that the customer was always right.

The silver haired man had finally settled on regular popcorn with extra butter, which was what most everyone knew that they wanted without taste testing everything else, and Jyn thought that her suffering would soon end.

She was wrong.

The hapless employee tried to ring him up, but the man said, “Wait. I’m buying candy too.” Jyn grit her teeth, silently begging the universe for him to end the train of thought right there. “Could I taste the M&Ms?”

To his credit, the employee at least tried to stop him. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

Any ordinary person would have accepted that and bought the bloody M&Ms, but no. “Why not? I see the candy right there.”

“Sir, that’s already packaged. I can’t open it for you to taste it.” The employee tried, but the man just tilted his head.

“Do I need to ask for your manager?” the man said, and these words proved that he truly was a force of evil. Only a monster would use that terrible phrase to scare a new employee into submission.

The employee assured him that would not be necessary and began opening the box of candies.

Jyn clenched her fist and glanced around for anyone who might be willing to participate in a mutiny. The only person in her vicinity who was not happily oblivious was the man behind her, who was staring blankly at the proceedings with what could be a hint of annoyance cropping behind his dark eyes. She also noted that he was very handsome, though that was not particularly relevant. Jyn had to deal with a more important matter at hand.

“Can you believe this queue?” Jyn said to the man, her sharp irritation drawing his immediate attention. Though starting a conversation had been the purpose of her words, Jyn was nonetheless surprised by the intensity of his gaze.

Nothing could have prepared her for the fatally charming smile, the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it type, and his reply of “I’ve seen worse.”

Everything paused for a brief moment, and neither one of them made a sound. They both appeared to have come to the same realization, and the reaction of the other had confirmed it. The moment lingered, and they only noticed that the irritating man had finished his order when the queue moved forwards.

Jyn tried to say something, anything, but she was at a loss. The only thing she was capable of doing was making several observations. 1. she had a soulmate, 2. he was standing right next to her, remarkably close, 3. and the most shocking of all, he was not The Prick, because his words had not been a reaction to her.

There were several details she would fixate on later when looking back at this moment, like how when he spoke in that lovely voice of his everything else in the room seemed quieter and how he stood about a head taller than her, but right then, she could only focus on the simplest of facts.

They shuffled slowly forwards, not quite making eye contact again and not daring to speak another word. It was as if they were both afraid of breaking this tenuous bond in a moment that felt more surreal than anything else.

“Next.” The employee said, and Jyn landed back in reality once again.

She automatically stepped forward one pace, but then she remembered just who exactly was behind her. Her soulmate seemed to realize what was going on too, because he lightly tapped her shoulder, too gentle a touch to be demanding, but she knew that she couldn’t brush it off, and for the first time, Jyn thought that maybe she didn’t want to.

He quickly lifted his hand up once she turned around, careful not to upset her or make things uncomfortable, _as if his touch could possibly do that_ , Jyn thought ruefully.

“Will you wait?” He asked.

Her throat was dry. “What?”

“After you order.” He clarified, now looking somewhat uncomfortable. “Will you wait for me?”

“Yeah.” Jyn said, her voice near a whisper. She forced herself to meet his gaze. “Yeah, okay.”

Then the man grinned for a half a second, and Jyn did too, surprising herself.

She ordered the popcorn in a daze, forgetting all Han’s preferences and ordering the most basic option. She could feel her soulmate staring at her back, and after she paid, she stood to the side.

After her soulmate ordered, they walked into the movie together, and Jyn wondered if this counted as some sort of date.

“I’m Cassian.” Her soulmate said, and Jyn looked up at him, a bit startled. She had nearly forgotten about that part.

“Jyn.” Jyn replied, and they nodded at each other, a strange formality to it all.

“Do you have friends in here?” Cassian asked her, gesturing towards the seats.

Jyn shook her head. “They’re outside. I need to save seats for them.”

Cassian nodded, and then lead her into a row that had several empty seats. Cassian took his seat next to a pretty brunette, and next to her was a guy with glasses who looked vaguely irritated, but something about him told Jyn that was likely his default expression.

Both of Cassian’s friends, who had been watching the trailers with rapt attention, now looked at him for some explanation for the strange girl by his side, but before they could get any, a voice called out, “Jyn?”

The voice came from Han, who was standing with Bodhi at the back of the cinema.

Jyn turned and waved Han over, who had apparently already started his quest of loudness. During the actual Galaxy Wars movies, however, he did remain mostly silent. He gave them a measure of respect that he did not afford other films.

Jyn raised her hand and he sauntered over, grabbing the popcorn from her hands. Han started eating, and was oblivious to the strangeness of seeing that Jyn chose to sit near a bunch of people that she didn’t know. Bodhi, the less oblivious one of the two, was surprised, but then a smile started to form on his face.

The girl on Cassian’s left began to whisper something to Cassian, making gestures to Jyn that she could easily interpret, but as the movie began, Han turned to his left and said, “Some of us are actually here to watch the movie, Princess.”

The girl immediately scowled at his admittedly obnoxious tone, and replied “Just shut up and eat your popcorn.”

Suddenly, their postures became much stiffer as they cast an incredulous look at the other, realizing that they had found their soulmate, and Jyn couldn’t hold back a laugh. Cassian laughed a bit too, but they fell silent when someone else in the cinema shushed them.

The film itself was fantastic, which Jyn would come to learn on a later date. In that moment, the only thing that she could focus on was the warmth of Cassian’s arm against hers and her slanted handwriting peeking from behind his sleeve.

Maybe a soulmate wasn’t the worst thing after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! This was my first Rogue One fic and the response was just so overwhelmingly kind. It's really encouraging to receive that kind of response.
> 
> Now, without further ado, here is part two of this AU, Cassian's POV. Enjoy!

“I have just procured three tickets to the midnight premiere of the newest Galaxy Wars movie,” Kay said, sitting upright after having been hunched over his laptop intently for the past five minutes. Kay wasn’t the type to lose his cool, but Galaxy Wars never failed to ignite something in him. 

 

Cassian glanced over and nodded as he finished up cooking their breakfast, but Leia, sitting at the table with Kay, didn’t react at all. Her brow was furrowed as she quickly typed out what Cassian presumed to be an email. Leia worked on a political campaign, though the word work was putting it lightly; she practically ran the campaign. 

 

“You are welcome.” Kay added, adjusting his glasses. A lack of verbal acknowledgement was one of his pet peeves. 

 

Cassian snorted a bit from his place on the stovetop as he moved the freshly made chilaquiles to three different plates. Kay was his roommate and closest friend, but no matter what he said, his voice always had either a self-satisfied or outraged tone. Usually it was a bit of both. On the rare occasion, there could be a bit of fondness mixed it, but usually, it was just implied. 

 

“Thank you, Kay.” Cassian said, and when he placed their breakfast on the table, Leia finally looked up from her phone. 

 

“Oh, that looks delicious. Thanks.” Leia said to Cassian, her face relaxing slightly. She glanced over at Kay, who had a patient expression on his face, and she immediately added, “Did you buy the tickets Kay? Thank you.” 

 

Kay now appeared serene and nodded. “You’re welcome.” 

 

“Again, thank you for breakfast,” Leia said. “The campaign staff has been a mess this week, and every time I check my email, there’s another fire to put out. You would expect people to be able to do their jobs, but they never cease to surprise me.” 

 

Leia sighed and took another bite of her chilaquiles, looking much more content. A warm meal usually was able to calm her nerves, or at least, to get her to take a break. She was a bit of a workaholic. Kay was the one who first made that connection, and he was also the one to invite her over for breakfast. 

 

“Are you disappointed that you didn’t get to wait in a queue for the tickets?” Leia asked, suddenly concerned. “The ones for Galaxy Wars movies are notoriously long.” 

 

Leia was the only American that Cassian knew who used the British word  _ queue  _ instead of  _ line _ , and he supposed that it was his fault. From the moment that Cassian showed her his soulmark of  _ Can you believe this queue?  _ Leia had dropped the word  _ line  _ from her vocabulary entirely, opting to instead put everything in the context of Cassian finding his soulmate. 

 

Leia, whose soulmark read  _ Some of us are actually here to watch the movie, Princess _ , wasn’t as keen to talk about her own soulmate, but she knew that Cassian was actively looking for his. People who had soulmarks were supposedly destined to meet their soulmates at some point, but Cassian thought that it would be useful to put himself in scenarios where he would be more likely to meet his soulmate in order to meet them sooner. 

 

Because of this, Cassian was perhaps the only person in the universe who sought out long queues. The longer the queue the better; something about the queue would need to strike his soulmate as unbelievable. 

 

“It’s alright.” Cassian told Leia, regarding the tickets. “There’s always another queue.” 

 

Mostly, he was just glad to be able to attend the midnight premiere. It was the only film series that he was invested in, and it was the one thing that Cassian, Leia, and Kay all enjoyed together (besides eating breakfast foods, but Cassian figured that was universal). 

 

“You should be grateful that I saved you a few hours of doing nothing.” Kay commented as he ate. He never quite understood why Cassian would want another person in his life, or why Cassian would attempt to rush something that was already fated to happen. As someone who had no soulmark, nor any interest in any type of romantic or sexual partner, soulmates were an odd topic for Kay. 

 

Cassian just shrugged, knowing that Kay never meant anything malicious by his remarks; he just said whatever popped into his head. 

 

Leia, however, frowned. “I bet you’ll meet your soulmate soon, Cassian.” 

 

Cassian shot her a somewhat skeptical look. There was no way that she could know that. 

 

“And if not, you’ll meet them at some point,” Leia conceded. 

 

“We all do. Unfortunately.” Leia added, with a look down at her stomach, which Cassian and Kay both knew was the location of her soulmark. Her expression was an odd mix of fond and disdainful that only the thought of her soulmate could produce. 

 

Kay then cleared his throat, which was his signal of wanting to change the topic of a conversation, so Cassian and Leia both looked over. 

 

“I am anxious to see how the next installment of Galaxy Wars will handle the reveal that Meren Mal is Lucie Lightstar’s mother.” Kay commented offhandedly. 

 

Leia gaped and Cassian said, “Meren Mal is not Lucie’s mother. That’s impossible.” 

 

“Her own mother being the evil that Lucie was fighting against the whole time?” Leia asked, turning over the scenario in her mind. “No, that’s just too terrible. I can’t imagine it.” 

 

“The probability of that outcome is actually quite high!” Kay retorted. 

 

He began to explain his theory, but then Cassian interrupted, saying “What are you going to claim next, that Lord Leo Ulkar is her brother?” 

 

Kay froze for a second, but after considering it, he said “Actually…” and began to fit that new idea into his theory. He went on about it for a while until Leia had to leave to go to work. 

 

* * *

 

 

Before Cassian and Kay left for their jobs, Kay told him “I hope that you do find your soulmate soon.” 

 

Cassian thought he knew his roommate pretty well, but sometimes, Kay surprised him. 

 

“It would be rather inconvenient for me if you went all the way to the UK to find the right queue.” Kay explained. 

 

Cassian smiled. That was about as close to outright affection that Kay got. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

* * *

 

 

(Cassian had a few ideas about where he might meet his soulmate, but he had one scenario that he thought about the most. 

 

In the scenario, he would be standing in a queue for a roller coaster, the most horrifying one in the amusement park. The queue would zig zag around seemingly endless rails filled with people who were an equal mixture of anxious and excited. 

 

Cassian would be standing silently as he waited for Leia and Kay to return with the food, and then someone would step into the queue behind him. This person would somehow be distinctly British, and they would say to Cassian “Can you believe this queue?” and he would reply, in a way that somehow didn’t sound idiotic, “It must be one hell of a ride,” and then the waiting would become a lot more interesting.) 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon entering Yavin Cinemas a few weeks later, Cassian, Leia, and Kay all buzzed with anticipation. Kay had been rehashing his theory about Lucie Lightstar’s heritage ever since they bought the tickets, and now Cassian was starting to believe that he might actually be right. 

 

“We’ll get the seats,” Leia said, pulling Kay along with her. “Could you grab the food and drink?” 

 

“Sure.” Cassian replied, stepping into the queue. He appreciated the gesture, but he doubted that this queue would do anything for him. There were only a handful of people in front of him. 

 

However, he would be lying if he said that he did not take note of the girl in front of him. She was pretty in an understated way, and there was a hardness in her expression that suggested that she was not to messed with. Cassian could appreciate that. 

 

His attention was pulled away from the stranger when he heard the customer who was currently being helped. Cassian was surprised that anyone would ask to sample popcorn, and even more surprised that the employee would allow it. From the nervous expression on the employee’s face, Cassian figured that he was new. Someone more experienced would not have let the man hold up the queue for something that pointless. 

 

Cassian only began to grow annoyed when the silver-haired man said that he needed to try the candies, too. The employee said tried to push back this time, but after a mention of asking for his manager, the employee started opening up a box of candies for the man to try. 

 

The girl in front of Cassian began to look around, and she paused once she saw him, saying “Can you believe this queue?” in an irritated tone with a distinctly English accent. 

 

Cassian now stared openly at this girl who turned out to be his soulmate, standing in one of the smallest queues that he had ever waited in. The sense of joy that he felt after finding her was so overwhelming that Cassian had to stifle his smile and say something to her, and the only thing that he managed to say was a comment on the queue itself of “I’ve seen worse.” 

 

Her reaction to his words was instantaneous, proving that he was her soulmate too. She now looked at him, really looked at him with the most striking grey-green eyes, and with such shock that Cassian couldn’t think of anything to say to smooth things over. They remained in silence for what seemed an eternity. 

 

Suddenly, the queue moved forward, which made Cassian realize that the entitled man had finished his order. The awkward shuffling forward caused Cassian and his soulmate to break eye contact, and Cassian regretted not having memorized every detail of her face. He wanted to say something, but their first words seemed to have been too much for the both of them. 

 

“Next.” The employee said, and since his soulmate was next, she moved forwards slightly, causing Cassian’s stomach to lurch. If he didn’t act now, he could lose her. 

 

Cassian reached his hand out quickly, but then hesitated and only tapped her shoulder. It was alarming how much he wanted to know her, but Cassian knew it was up to her whether she turned around or kept walking forward. 

 

Once she turned around, Cassian’s pulse calmed slightly, and he quickly took his hand off of her shoulder. She looked up at him, uncertain but open, expectant. He needed to say something. 

 

“Will you wait?” Cassian asked, and after he spoke, he repressed a cringe. He didn’t mean for it to sound so dire. 

 

The words hit and her eyes widened. “What?” 

 

“After you order,” Cassian clarified, glad that his tongue-tied question didn’t cause her to flee. “Will you wait for me?” 

 

“Yeah.” She said, her voice barely audible, so soft that Cassian feared he had imagined it, but then her eyes met his again with a look of determination and said, “Yeah, okay.” 

 

Cassian couldn’t hold back the grin that flashed across his face, and he didn’t regret it for one second, because she smiled in return, a tender expression that took his breath away. 

 

She then walked forward to order her food, and after she did, she stood to the side to wait for him. Cassian ordered food and drinks for Kay and Leia, but nothing for himself. He doubted that he would have much of an appetite. 

 

They started to walk into the movie when Cassian realized that he didn’t even know her name. 

 

“I’m Cassian.” He said, knowing better than to ask her without giving something in return. 

 

She looked up at him suddenly, understanding the question without it being asked. “Jyn.” 

 

_ Jyn _ . He thought, turning the word over in his mind, and they nodded at one another, as if they were just meeting as acquaintances instead of soulmates. It was easier to ignore the weight of all that. 

 

“Do you have friends in here?” Cassian asked. He had no problem with bringing her to sit next to him with Kay and Leia, but he didn’t want to assume that she didn’t already have a seat. 

 

Jyn shook her head. “They’re outside. I need to save seats for them.” 

 

Cassian nodded, and then scanned the theater for Leia and Kay. He soon spotted them, Kay at the end of the row and Leia right next to them. Cassian led Jyn to his friends, and he took the seat next to Leia, leaving Jyn to sit on the other side, with several empty seats to her right. That way, she could call her friends over once they came in. 

 

Cassian handed Leia and Kay their snacks to announce his arrival, but after happily taking the food, they fixed him with a look of confusion. Cassian wasn’t the type to make friends with strangers at public venues, but inexplicably, there was some unknown girl by his side. 

 

Before Cassian could explain or they could ask, someone from the back of the theater called out “Jyn?” 

 

Cassian turned around to see some scruffy looking guy standing next to a shorter guy with dark hair. The scruffy looking guy seemed like he would be loud, so Cassian thought that he was the one who had called out Jyn’s name. He assumed that these were the friends that Jyn was referring to, which was confirmed when Jyn waved them over. 

 

The taller guy noisily sauntered over towards Jyn, and once he sat down, he grabbed the popcorn from her with a small nod of what Cassian assumed was thanks. The other friend sat next to the tall guy, and once he looked over at Jyn and Cassian, he began to smile. 

 

After Jyn’s friends had settled and as the movie began, Leia gestured vaguely at Jyn and then whispered to Cassian “Is that… is that your soulmate?” 

 

Jyn’s friend on the right turned to look directly at Leia and said in an obnoxious tone “Some of us are actually here to watch the movie, Princess.” 

 

Cassian recognized words of Leia’s soulmark immediately, but Leia reacted with a quip of “Just shut up and eat your popcorn,” before she could make the connection. 

 

After Leia had spoken, however, Leia and the scruffy guy stiffened up and stared at each other, their faces mirror images of incredulity, and Cassian stifled a laugh. 

 

Once Jyn snorted out a laugh, however, Cassian couldn’t contain contain his own laughter, but they both quieted down when someone else in the theater loudly shushed them. 

 

During the film, Cassian was vaguely aware that Kay had been right; the audience gasped when Lucie Lightstar turned out to be the sister of Lord Leo Ulkar and the daughter of Meren Mal. Despite the twists and turns that kept everyone else on the edge of their seats, the film couldn’t hold Cassian’s attention, not really. 

 

He was much more interested in the fact that Jyn was right by his side. They were sharing the armrest and her presence was both comforting and exhilarating at the same time. 

 

Cassian knew that there was a lot that he still needed to figure out, no, that  _ they  _ needed to figure out, but he knew one thing for sure: Jyn was worth the wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cassian Andor is canonically great at making chilaquiles," I say into the mic.
> 
> The crowd boos. I begin to walk off in shame, when a voice speaks and commands silence from the room.
> 
> "She's right." They say. I look for the owner of the voice. There in the 3rd row stands: Diego Luna himself.
> 
> (okay but in all seriousness, when everyone else took the question seriously and Diego said this at a timestamp of 0:38 I cracked up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=843mH3FlRWs) 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic. Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch the hint, the irritating customer is Orson Krennic. 
> 
> Also, I plan on writing Cassian's POV for this so that his first words to Jyn make more sense :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I always appreciate feedback!


End file.
